


Everybody's Got Something to Hide

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU, Dead Freight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way "Dead Freight" could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Got Something to Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [What_we_are](https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I don't make any money from this.

Jesse threw himself against Todd with all of the momentum he could muster. He knocked the blonde off-course, and the gun shot out of his hands, falling into the sand.

“What?” Todd yelled, “What are you doing?”

“What are you doing?!” Jesse screamed in response.

Probably attracted by all of the yelling, Mike appeared behind them. 

“What the hell are all of you idiots yelling about?” 

“Todd tried to shoot him! That kid!” Jesse waved his arms wildly. 

The red-head was staring at them, mouth hung open in some sort of frozen terror. 

“He saw us,” Todd replied firmly, “No one can know about this heist. Jesse said.”

“I didn’t say shoot a kid if he comes by! I meant don’t go putting an ad in the newspaper!” Jesse yelled back, shaking all over.

Mike sighed.

“You two idiots stay there.” He looked at Walter and corrected, “You three idiots. I’ll handle this.”

He approached the terrified youth.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Dr-Drew. Drew Sharp. M-my parents didn’t want to name me Andrew because my mom dated a guy named Andy and he always chewed with his mouth open and so they didn’t want me to get called Andy.”

Mike nodded.

“Okay. Well listen… kid. I apologize for my… associate here.” He glared at Todd. “He won’t be one very much longer. But the thing is that you’ve wandered into things that are a little… bigger than you understand. Do you know what I mean?”

“I was just… driving my dirtbike and I… saw you all… I mean… I won’t say anything, I just didn’t realize.”

Mike put a hand on Drew’s shoulder.

“Deep breaths kid. You listen to me, and you’re going to be okay. You want to go to college, kid?”

“Well, I mean, yeah… I do. I guess. If I don’t go pro in BMX.”

“Don’t do that, kid. Then you’ll end up like one of my idiots here. You know how else you’ll turn out to be an idiot? If you tell anybody about this whole conversation. If you don’t tell anyone, ever about this, on the other hand, my friends and I will pay your entire way to college. By the time you graduate, I hope to be in Bermuda, sipping martinis, so honestly I don’t care what you do after then. But before then, you stay hushed, you get money.”

“And if I don’t, you kill me,” Drew whispered.

“I didn’t say that. But it would get pretty ugly for everybody here. And you know what some people would do for four free years of college?”

“Google ‘student loans’,” Walt spoke up.

“Shaddup,” Mike told him, but continued, “You just give me your address, and I’ll make sure the money comes there starting from the date of your high school graduation. Hell, I’ll make the trust now. You can go to Wells Fargo and look at it all you want. See it add up. Is this agreeable, Mr. Sharp?”  
Drew blinked and ran his hand over his ear. 

“Uh. Yeah, I guess. I mean. I still don’t know what all this was about.” His mouth gaped open. “Are you guys like… famous? And… together? ‘Cause I mean… That’s nobody’s business but yours. But… if you would feel better… with this being, uh, official or whatever… I mean… I would feel better…” He took a deep breath. “I would feel better not getting shot.”

“This isn’t a good idea,” Todd hissed, and Jesse lunged at him, only held back by Walter. 

“This is the only idea,” Mike fired back, “We keep him whole.”

“So this is another person we have to pay off?” Walt hissed as well, “Seriously? That’s your plan?”

“Don’t worry,” Mike said, putting up his hands and pulling Walter aside, “It’ll come out of my damn cut, if that’s what you’re still worried about. Another one of ‘my guys’. But that kid’s gonna work with me, and he’s gonna work with Jesse. You ain’t getting his address and I swear to God I find out that kid fell off his bike and broke his ankle, I’m coming looking for you. Now go take that Blondie the Fuck Up home before I take that gun and shove it up his ass sideways.”

Walt looked about ready to reply, but Mike’s look seemed to caution against it. He gestured for Todd to follow him and headed off.

“All right, Little Orphan Annie,” Mike said to Drew. “Walk the bike and we’ll take you home.”

Jesse looked at him.

“God, Mike… Thank you, oh my God… I don’t…”

“Shh, kid. No names, okay?” Mike told him. “If I happen to… have to make a getaway, you’ll take responsibility for this kid right?”

“Yeah,” Jesse replied, “Sure. Of course.” Mike patted him on the back, then turned to Drew. “And listen, kid? Next time somebody points a gun at you… It might be a good idea to actually run.”


End file.
